Alone
by xXkickass-kunoichiXx
Summary: .SasuSaku one-shot. It was a formiliar feeling. Without him, she was always so alone.


**Alone**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: I found the PERFECT person for my disclaimers. Sakura do the honors!

Sakura: xXkickass-kunoichiXx doesn- (Sees Sasuke) OMG!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!! (Starts chasing after Sasuke) SASKAY-KUN!!!

Sasuke: Oh crap! (Starts running away)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Forget it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She felt alone.

Next to the lake, in between the cherry blossoms, her petite form could be seen sitting on the ground. Her pink hair was flying in the wind and her esmerald eyes were sadly looking at her reflection in the water. On this day, six years ago, he knocked her unconsious and left Konoha. He left his home, his freinds, his team and most importantly, he left **her.**

They all knew the pain shefelt, but no one could have helped her. Naruto Uzumaki, her teammate and her best friend was too busy with ramen, training, missions and his new girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Her other two friends, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten, were also too busy with their training and their boyfriends. The Hokage had that horrible paperwork to deal with, and her sensei was not the type of person who would sit next to you and listen to your problems.

A small smile escaped her lips when she saw **them **together. On the other side of the lake, Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand, childish happiness writen on their faces, Neji had an arm around Tenten's shoulders while the bun-haired girl was giggling shyly and Shikamaru was actually listening to Ino's rant about random stuff. Ah, yes, love makes us do crazy things.

Tears started forming in the pink-haired girls eyes.

She couldn't stand this anymore. She was a kunoichi, a tool for killing, she was never supposed to show emotions! But everytime she'd think of him, the same pain would be present in her chest. The pain of a broken heart.

She fought back tears for too long. No one could see her here so this time, just this once, she could let herself be what she tryly is... Not the best medic nin in all of Konoha, not the Hakge's student, but just... Sakura, a normal girl with a broken heart. Sakura treid to wipe away the tears from her face, but they kept on coming.

The pain was too much.

Questions started forming in her head. Was he alive? When will he come back? WILL he ever come back? As far as she knew, he killed his brother and got his revenege. Sakura remembered what an old friend told her not so long ago:

_A life of an avenger. When he gets his revenge, he will only feel emptines and then, he will come back Sakura. Don't give up hope!_

But, was he really empty? Or was his life of an avenger all he ever wanted? Sakura picked herself up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. If he was empty, why didn't he come back to them? To **her**? The pink-haired girl fell on her knees and punched the ground (without her chakra fists). Damn it, this wasn't fair!

Her childish crush has grown so much deeper, stronger than before. It has grown into true love. She knew that for a long time. The rain started falling as the girl saw her friends leave the lake. She was left alone. Again.

Sakura looked into the sky, the rain, mixed with her tears, was falling down her face:

„Sasuke-kun, please come back to me. I still love you Sasuke-kun, I really do!"

Her next words came out through sobs:

„Sasuke-kun, please come back! I am lost without you! Please come back!"

„Sakura"

Sakura's eyes widened. That voice. Full of mockery and pride was so... Formiliar. She knew that voice. Her mouth formed quiet words:

„Sasuke... Kun..."

She lookd around and spotted someone on the tree behind her. Could it really be... Him? Or was this another one of her dreams? But when he appeared behind her and gently picked her up, there was no doubt.

Sasuke Uchiha has come back to Konoha.

Without knowing what she was doing, Sakura turned around and burried her face in his chest, all the tears she hasn't cried, falling down her cheeks, all the unspoken words, finally said. Her hands were holding him tight, never letting him go again. Sasuke hugged the petite girl as he placed his chin on the top of her head while listening to her soft sobs. He whispered:

„After all this time... You're still annoying!"

As Sakura was about to pull back, he held her closer and whispered into her ear:

„But you know what... I like annyoing girls... But only the ones that are like you".

Sakura stared into his onyx eyes and before she could say anything, the Uchiha boy pulled her face up to his and placed a small kiss on her lips.

She was waiting for so long for this sweet, bitter kiss. Too long, by her opinion, but it was worth it. 'Finally' was Sakura last thought before Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the Hokage monument.

Finally, he was back.

Finally, they were together.

Finally, she wasn't alone.

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: I am (sniff) so (sniff) proud! If you like it then....

Sasuke: Read and r- (Gets glomped by Sakura).

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Rolles her eyes) Not again. Read and Review. Sakura, let Sasuke breath, NOW!


End file.
